


Fate's Cross roads

by Dinz



Series: My Olicity Fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tumblr: olicityhiatusproject, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinz/pseuds/Dinz
Summary: This is related to Olicity - Hiatus - fics.Oliver and Felicity are soul mates and they face a lot more Cross roads than your typical soul mates.





	Fate's Cross roads

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know I'm sooo late with the Olicity Hiatus fics. But I hope you would enjoy this story. I'm going write my chapters according to the weekly given prompts.

Summer vacation 

Felicity knew this would be her last summer vacation for a long time. She is going to start her career as an Information Analyst for ARGUS and she was sure that there won’t be any vacations for her card until she proved her worth to them. It was going to be tough and she was too stubborn to take the step back now. 

“Come on Felicity, enjoy this vacation and then….. you’ll go to work. Don’t think about work now. You are one step closer to your goal. You can’t stop now after giving all of you to this. Just enjoy this vacation and off you go…!” 

She gave herself a pep talk and quickly checked the area for eavesdroppers or any unwanted observers.

“You have to stop talking to yourself too, Felicity. ARGUS won’t want a loonatic who debates with herself all the time.” She told herself again with a small pat to head.

“Hey, Lizz… Look what I found on the reception desk. They have a special holiday night tomorrow. A bonfire and dancing and singing under the starlight thing… There will be free drinks and all the people around the island will come for it. We must go to this Lizz… It will be so much fun…”

Caitlin came running to Felicity and rambled without even stopping to breath.

“Cait… Cait… stop for a second and breath. I’ll understand all of what you said if you just stop and tell me clearly again.” Felicity told her.

Caitlin stopped and started taking deep breaths with Felicity’s instruction and was still waving her hands with the leaflet of the hotel they were staying for the vacation. Felicity gave her a shake of head with an amusing smile and took the leaflet from her hand.

“Hmm… this would be interesting… if we came here for the booze and boys… but Cait, we didn’t… I would like to recall our holiday pact… No booze, No boys, No Midnight parties… we are here to enjoy the sun and rest… This is our last vacation before we take our separate ways and we will enjoy it sober.”

Felicity recited it as if she had memorized it by heart. She watched as Caitlin’s face fell with each of her word.

“Liz.. Please… This will be the last time we enjoy this freedom and you know how hard I fought with Prof. Stein to get this vacation. Let’s go to this tomorrow night and then we’ll stay all our days ahead in the beach and do whatever you like… Come on Lizz.. Let lose your craziness a bit on this beautiful island for one night.” Cait plead with her best puppy dog eyes and Felicity knew she was losing this battle, if Citlin was desperate to resolve into that.

“Oh, stop with the puppy eyes, Cait. Okay, let’s go to this.. But I don’t know how much safer it will be for the people of this island if I let lose my craziness on them as you say…”

Felicity chuckled and Caitlin gave her a high five and took the leaflet from her hand.

“It’s settled then. So, how about a bet? I bet on my new pair of shoes that you can’t beat me up to that big tree.” Caitlin said her in a playful tone. But Felicity correctly discerned the challenge hidden inside it. This was the true Caitlin she knew. The best friend who always challenged the insanely freedom loving part in her soul. The only one who knew Felicity’s adventurous heart hidden beneath the nerdy exterior.

“I really doubt that, Cait..” Felicity said and started running towards the tree. Caitlin gave a high pitched scream and ran behind her. 

To a stranger they would seem as two crazy girls who are running and screaming , but if someone stopped for a moment to really observe them, they would have seen the careless freedom the girls cherished so much. They would have seen the beauty of the unburdened life on them. No one would have guessed that the two free spirits who are climbing a huge Oak tree right now are two most sought-after geniuses by Government agencies in the country. 

….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
They were on the edge of a cliff at the end of the beach, overlooking the beach party raving at its highest. Felicity was sitting beside Caitlin who was watching the ocean waves breaking against the reef in silent.

Felicity was relieved that they chose to wear shorts and crop tops for the occasion, otherwise it would have been impossible to climb this cliff in a dress and a pair of heels. Yes, they did not expected to spend the night watching the waves. They planned to go to the party, to have drinks until they become intoxicated. They planned to sing, dance and savor the night to the fullest. But that was before Caitlin felt the tugging in her gut indicating that her soul mate was facing a difficult decision. 

Caitlin had found her soul mate 03 years ago, when they were in college. Being a 19 years old girl, she was so excited to meet him, Ronnie. He was a fire fighter and 04 years older than her. They met at a coffee shop for the first time and the rest was history. They were the cutest couple Felicity had seen in her whole life, which wasn’t telling much considering that she was only 16 years old then.

Now, she knew better. Finding your soul mate doesn’t ensure that your life is settled. It doesn’t mean that you are going to be together forever or either that you will find your happiness with him or her instantly. No, it just meant that he or she is the best possible match for you in entire universe, biologically and emotionally. You have to chose to be with them. You have to chose again and again, and again. You have to work for that, to be worthy for your soul mate. 

It was called Fate’s cross road. Each and every time you chose something else other than the path that lead to your soul mate, you will be rejecting him or her. It starts when you first meet your eyes with your soul mate and the bond between you will get strengthen every time you see each other. It was an enigma how you could feel your soul mate facing a cross road, but it was a definite. The most accepted reasoning is that the bond was trying to warn you that your mate was going to chose, that you would be prepared for the outcome. 

It was different for the person who was going to chose. He or she would feel, hear or see something that connect them to their soul mate. The connection was different and unique to each person. For Caitlin and Ronnie it was a feeling of temperature changing. Caitlin always felt a burning in her heart when she was at a fate’s cross road and Ronnie claimed to feel a cold in his heart. 

Felicity still didn’t know the feeling. She hadn’t met her soul mate yet. She was not expecting to meet him soon. She had so much things to do. So many things to achieve without the complications coming with a soul bond.

Caitlin’s love life was enough for Felicity to realize that once you meet your soul mate, your life was going to change irreversibly. Now Caitlin had to consider Ronnie, each and every time she took a decision. And be afraid and on edge, each time Ronnie was choosing something. It was not a feeling Felicity wanted to feel. Some people ignored the compulsion and lived their life to their choice. But it was hard, and could be painful to your mate. More mature people had learn to balance the choices but Caitlin and Ronnie were not there yet.

So, accordingly now they were sitting on a cliff, Caitlin not breaking her gaze from the ocean. Felicity knew better than to disturb her. The best she could do was support her friend in silence and be there for her. She was holding Caitlin’s hand and could feel the warmth of her body seeping out of her skin.

After 02 hours of waiting, Caitlin silently sighed and clenched her hand. Felicity looked at her friend and saw the tears that were glistening in her eyes. 

They had an inkling on the cross road Ronnie was facing. It was about his career. He had received an offer for a place in special peace keeping force which was going to Afganistan and he was debating on accepting it or not. The result was clear to Felicity when she saw Caitlin’s fallen face.

Felicity got up and held her hand to her best friend. Caitlin swept the tears which were falling along her cheeks and took her hand again. They started climbing down the cliff together in silent. They didn’t need words to burden the moment. They just needed each other’s support.

To go to the hotel they were staying, They had to move past the party and Felicity took the first step into the dancing crowd, tugging Caitlin behind her. She didn’t raise her head, she just moved through the intoxicated people. And that’s when someone fell down in front of her. 

Felicity raised her eyes to see the space in front of her and heard the giggling on the floor and turned her gaze towards the voice. A thick muscled man was on the floor, a woman who was all legs was draped around him. She couldn’t see the face of the man. The woman was the one who was giggling. Man’s face hidden in her brunette locks which were dangling around her face. Felicity waited a few minutes for them to get up and move from her path. But the couple didn’t seem to care. They were kissing loudly on the floor not caring that they had an audience. 

Caitlin stepped beside Felicity and both were staring at the dangling mass on the floor.

“You do realize that you are making out on sand, in front of hundred of people, don’t you?” Felicity asked from the couple and they stopped kissing.

The guy turned his towards Felicity and when those baby blue eyes made contact with her corn flower blues, she felt a shiver running through her spine.

This was it.

She had found him. In another woman’s arms.


End file.
